The specific objective of this project is to participate in Group activities aimed at improving the total care of cancer patients. This would include efforts to improve diagnostic procedures and therapy, and particularly clinical pharmacologic studies on new cancer chemotherapeutic agents. Although emphasis would be placed on direct patient care, primarily conducted on an outpatient basis, we would also hope to participate in group activities pertinent to immunologic studies, epidemiologic studies, and natural history and biologic patterns as specific neoplasms.